Nina?
by bratitude4eva
Summary: Nina Martin thought she left the glitz and glam behind her when she left America. But what happens when she runs into the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I decided to do a remake of House of Surprises and House of Secrets because that story wasn't my best writing and I wasn't getting any reviews. So hopefully I can get some reviews on this story. But story will be called **_**Nina? **_

**P.S. I will also try to thank anyone who favorites this story and reviews! I am also going to try to answer any questions left in reviews or you can private message me.**

_Chapter 1:_

Nina's POV

Me and Amber were in the living room with rest of the house watching some American gossip show and

They were talking about Justin Bieber getting arrested when Amber's phone rang she got up to go

Answer it. We were still watching TV when Amber screamed which made Alfie fall out of his chair in a

Rush to get to her. Everyone rushed out into the foyer to see what had the blonde so excited or scared.

Amber's POV

We were all watching an American gossip show when my phone started to ring. I had stepped out into

The foyer to answer it.

**Amber**/Mr. Millington

**Hello?**

Amber, darling it's Daddy.

**Oh, Hey Daddy! What's up?**

Amber, I have a question for you.

**Daddy, I don't have all day just ask the question.**

Okay, Okay Amber, what was the name of that American girl group your so obsessed with?

**OH! You mean the most amazing, spectacular band of all time?**

Yes, darling.

**The Bratz! – Wait what about the Bratz?**

They are having a European tour and they are going to be in Liverpool this Friday and I got you and one friend of your choice backstage passes.

***Loud High Pitched Scream* Ahhhhhhh! Got to go Daddy Bye!**

End of Phone call

Soon everyone came out into the foyer to see what my screaming was about.

Nina asked me "Amber, are you okay?" I didn't say a word. Instead I grabbed Nina's arm and dragged

Her upstairs to our room and shut the door. I said with a lot of perkiness in my voice "We are going to a concert tomorrow night!" Nina asked me "Who's performing?" I decided very quickly to make it a surprise. "It's a surprise." Nina groaned. I sighed and said "Now Nina, if we're going to look good tomorrow night you're going to have to pick out your outfit!"

Nina's POV

After we all went out into the foyer to see if Amber's okay. She grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. Once we were inside our room she closed the door and told me we were going to a concert the following night. When I asked who was performing she just told me that it was a surprise. I sighed. All I could think about was how I HATE surprises. Then Amber took me out of my thoughts and told me if I want to look good tomorrow night that I better pick out my outfit. 


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter of Nina? SO PLEASE KEEP ON READING! And review too!**

**I DO NOT HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR BRATZ**

_Chapter 2:_

Amber's POV

I am absolutely and utterly excited about the concert tonight! I am just putting the last few touches on my look. I am wearing a soft pink dress with a floral pattern. I'm also wearing these beautiful white pumps that I bought just for today. My hair is pressed and curled so that I look my absolute best for when I meet the Bratz. Now, if only Nina could step her look up a bit.

Nina's POV

I have to say I am excited about the concert even though I don't know whose performing. I just finished getting ready and I'm wearing some jeans and a graphic tee with some converses. I was downstairs waiting when Amber came down. She just looked at me with disbelief. She said "You're wearing… that." I just nodded my head yes. She sighed and said "Just to think the night I get discovered you're going to be wearing that." Jerome scoffed and said "Amber you couldn't sing to save your life." Amber replied with "Well, I can sing I can sing better than Nina!" I was shocked and said "Wait! I can sing!" Then Patricia said to me "No offense Nina but we've heard you sing, and it wasn't good." "Fine." Is all I said? Trudy came out and said the cab for me and Amber was here. We got into the cab and Amber quickly apologized and said "I didn't mean to say that Nina! I am so, so, so, so sorry." "It's okay Amber. I'm just hurt that everyone thought that about me." After that I and Amber talked about everything from sibuna to boys to fashion. We finally got to the concert after a 1 hour drive.

Amber's POV

We finally made it to the concert and didn't realize we were being followed until Joy came behind us and said "You didn't think we were going to let you go to a concert without us. Did you?" I just squealed and led everyone backstage. Things were fine until a loud crash came from behind us. We all turned around to see Jade from Bratz just staring at Nina and to say "Yasmin?"

**Sorry that it's a short chapter I'm really going to try to upload another chapter today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own HOA or BRATZ **

**This Chapter is going to be kind of long so get comfortable**

_Chapter 3:_

Nina's POV

I just saw Jade there behind us with a broken bowl in front of her saying "Yasmin?" and looking directly at me. Soon all eyes went off her and went straight to me. She soon called Sasha and Cloe over to see if it really was me. They just stared for a while with disbelief and soon ran up to me and hugged me. Then Fabian stepped in and said "Nina can you please explain what's going on." Sasha broke up the hug and said "Yasmin, who are these people and why are they calling you Nina?" I just stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. Soon Sasha broke the silence and said "Yas, you absolutely have to sing with us tonight!" I just nodded my head yes and left everyone from Anubis there with puzzled looks on their faces.

Fabian's POV

I looked at Amber for an answer, but she just shrugged and led us to our seats. Nina hadn't come back yet and I was getting worried. Soon the Bratz came out and the girl with chocolate colored skin came out and introduced the group. She also said that an old band member would be joining them tonight. Soon Nina came out and she was dressed in a purple crop top and purple pants and a purple jacket. Then the girl with fair skin and blonde hair said they would be starting with their song bratitude.

_We got that Bratitude,_

_It's not that atitude,_

_WE got that Bratitude Yeah. _

_There's a voice inside of me._

_Set it free,_

_Set it free,_

_Set it free._

_And it lives way down deep in my soul._

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go._

_Come with me on this ride._

_Sail with me through the Sky._

_You can't hide,_

_You can't hide,_

_You can't hide._

_Everyone listen up_

_Chorous:_

_They Say my Bratitude,_

_Is just an atitude._

_I'll draw the latitude,_

_To say that it's okay._

_It's not a platitude,_

_To feel some ratitude._

_So show some bratitude to the world today._

_Express you self and you'll see._

_Set it free,_

_Set it free,_

_Set it free._

_One on One, all together,_

_You know._

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go._

_Believe You know you are,_

_annd let your spirit soar._

_this power will open the door._

_now you know._

_Listen up!_

_Ay AY Ay Ay_

_It's not an atitude_

_Ay Ay Ay Ay _

_It's not a platitude_

_Ay Ay Ay Ay_

_to fell so ratitude_

_Ay Ay Ay Ay_

_Bratitude_

_Chorous:_

_You know my Bratitude,_

_Is not an atitude._

_I'll draw the latitude,_

_To say that it's okay._

_It's not a platitude,_

_To feel some ratitude._

_So show some bratitude In each and every way._

_That's what we want, Bratitude (2xs)_

_There ain't no Difference who you are_

_no it's no "but"s no "Maby"s_

_Just follow our lead be fearless_

_There's no limit_

_Don't you worry._

_Rat tat tat tat_

_The Bratz got your back._

_So get up on your feet take it to the street._

_To everyone we'll meet today._

_We got it_

_We'll share it_

_We'll show it_

_Want the whole world to know it. (2xs)_

_Chorous:_

_They Say my Bratitude,_

_Is just an atitude._

_I'll draw the latitude,_

_To say that it's okay._

_It's not a platitude,_

_To feel some ratitude._

_So show some bratitude to the world today._

_There's a voice deep inside of me._

_Set it free,_

_Set it free,_

_Set it free._

_One on One, all together,_

_You know._

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go._

_B!_

_Bratz style we'll be bringin'_

_R!_

_rythm to be singin'_

_A! _

_Alway's Keep it real_

_T!_

_Together is the deal_

_I!_

_It's the style_

_T!_

_to always try_

_U D E!_

_Express yoursel (2xs)_

_Rinin' High with our Bratitude!_

_That is why we got Bratitude!_

_we can fly with our Bratitude!_

_Don't deny we got Bratitude!(2xs)_

_Hey!_

_Then Nina spoke and said "We will now be singing a song that I wrote called Open My Eyes."_

_Open Eyes _

_Open eyes_

_I can see what's in front of me_

_Open mind_

_Imagining what I will be_

_Open eyes_

_I can see how it's gonna be_

_Whatever, whenever we'll make it happen_

_If you tell that I can't I will, I will_

_If you're telling me to stop I won't, I won't_

_You see no,is not in my vocabulary_

_Not underestimate this girl extraordinary_

_No matter, what I, where I'm from_

_No matter how my time has come, hey!_

_Open eyes_

_I can see what's in front of me_

_Open mind_

_Imagining what I will be_

_Open eyes_

_I can see how it's gonna be_

_Whatever, whenever we'll make it happen_

_We can sit it in my sit, I want, I want_

_Cause if I want on to believe I will, I will_

_It's not impossible unusual or scary_

_Step outside the box and be extraordinary_

_No matter, what I, where I'm from_

_No matter how my time has come, hey!_

_Open eyes_

_I can see what's in front of me_

_Open mind_

_Imagining what I will be_

_Open eyes_

_Cause today I'm feeling free_

_Whatever, whenever we'll make it happen_

_You can push me around_

_Drop me up or drag it down_

_In the water I won't drown_

_I'm tired of all the rules_

_So tired of all the fools_

_I'm gonna keep it cool_

_Open eyes, open mind, open eyes_

_Whatever, whenever we'll make it happen_

_Open eyes_

_They had what I need to know_

_Open mind_

_Not afraid to let it show_

_Open eyes_

_I'll go where I want to go_

_Wherever, whenever, we'll make it happen_

_Its Open eyes_

The concert ended and Amber let us backstage. I needed to see Nina, I needed to ask her what was going on. We finally got backstage and I saw Nina. She was still wearing her outfit from the concert. "Man does she look beautiful." I thought. She was talking with the band members of Bratz when I went up to her to talk to her. "Nina, you were great. I'm sorry about earlier about you not being able to sing and stuff." I said apologetically. "Fabian, its okay you didn't know nobody knew." We stopped talking and she turned around to see some guy with headphones around his neck. He ran up to her and kissed her.

Nina's POV

I just finished talking to Fabian when I turned around to see Dylan. I have to say that he looks good. I really missed him. I felt pretty bad about the way I left. Dylan and I never even really broke up, I just left one day. Dylan ran up to me and pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't help but kiss back, but then I remembered that I was with Fabian and pushed him away from me. I quickly looked around to see if Fabian saw. I looked over to see a hurt Fabian. I quickly apologized to Dylan and ran over to Fabian to explain everything. He understood and I went back over to Dylan and explained everything from me and Fabian to where he and I stand. He then said "I've been on tour with girls just hoping that I would find you. I'm just so glad that I have." He hugged me. I said "Come here I want to introduce you and the girls to everyone." I led him and the girls over to the Anubis gang. I introduced them all to each other while pointing to them as I said their names, but when I got to Amber she didn't let me introduce her she introduced herself. She said "I'm Amber Millington I am a huge fan, but if you don't mind me asking how do you know Nina?" Before I could say anything Sasha had a confused look on her face and said with a frustrated tone "Okay who the heck is Nina?" everyone just looked at me expecting me to say something. I just sighed and said "You guys wanna know the truth?" They all nodded their heads yes. "The truth is…"

**Sorry that I left you guys with a cliff hanger! I'm going to try to post another chapter tomorrow. But hope you guys love this story! PLEASE REVIEW! BE HONEST!**


	4. AN PLEASE READ!

**Hey Guys! Sorry that this isn't an update for the story. But I've decided to rewrite the story because I thought that I could do a lot better than what I was writing so I'm going to call the new story: **I am..

**But don't be afraid to give me any ideas for stories that you may have and I will either PM you on what I can do. **

**I'm also open to Co-writing any stories with someone!**


End file.
